batman_videogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc (LEGO)
Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc, was born with a terrible medical condition that has warped his body into reptilian form. Having turned against humanity, he possesses extraordinary strength and is immune to toxins. LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first game Killer Croc' s appearance is a green, scaly, topless minifigure, he has large red eyes and a spike-toothed grin. He has dark blue trousers and black gloves. Killer Croc makes his first appearance in the game as a member of The Penguin's team of villains, which also consisted of Bane, Catwoman and Man-Bat; all of them aiding The Penguin in his plot to use mind-controlled penguins to take over Gotham. Killer Croc is a boss in the level Under the City and is a playable character in A Daring Rescue. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Killer Croc appears in Arkham Asylum's underground prison in a water tank. This time he is wearing a belt on his trousers which are ripped revealing parts of his legs and his hands are green as opposed to being black in the first game. Killer Croc can be unlocked by fighting him on a rocky island below a bridge on the outskirts of Gotham. To make him appear you must switch to Robin's Hazard Suit or Aquaman and spray away all the toxic goo puddles, where he'll jump out of one and you'll be able to defeat and unlock him. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Killer Croc's appearance is now in the form of a big figure, he has chained shackles around his wrists, light blue trousers, a crocodile-like chest (cream with brown grid lines) and black claws on his feet. He appears on the first level ''Pursuers in the Sewers ''where Batman & Robin follow him through the sewers. Batman tries to capture him using his net-gun which temporarily pins him against the wall but he rips through due to his great strength. After attempting to punch Robin (who is saved by Batman) he escapes from the dynamic duo and joins The Joker, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah & Firefly he talks briefly revealing he has got the "Sewer Map". They later sneak in to the Justice League headquarters (via the sewers) with the aid of Lex Luthor in disguise as Hawkman (the real Hawkman being tied up in a cage). They all go through the slideways teleporter which takes them directly to the Justice League watch tower. Green Lantern & Martian Manhunter are alerted of unauthorised use of the slideways teleporter so they call the Justice League. The villains arrive, MM fails to stop them (GL gone to investigate the UFO) and they take control of the satellite. Killer Croc and the other villains are then split up due to fighting the different heroes. Robin & Cyborg are alerted of the break-in and bump into Killer Croc & Solomon Grundy together, who both go up on lift and hide in large containers. They are both found and defeated by Cyborg in his "Giant Suit". After finding out about Braniac the villains & heroes unite to stop him. You get to play as Killer Croc in the level ''The Big Grapple ''alongside Lex Luthor & Robin where they manage to attach the watchtower's giant grapple to Braniac's spaceship.Category:LEGO Batman: The VideogameCategory:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super HeroesCategory:LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham